


against the door

by momentsofziam



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentsofziam/pseuds/momentsofziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The noises his friend is making is enough to drive him near crazy and he tries to memorize them the best he can so he can remember them when he won’t have Liam anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	against the door

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, smutty Ziam. I'm not very good at smut, or writing, so I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Also decided just now that I might write an angsty part 2 if anyone wants it.

“Mhm…Zayn." Liam moaned, his body pressed up against the door as one of his hands fumbled with the handle behind his back and the other one was gripping the front of his best friend’s shirt.

Zayn merely grunt in reply as he continue to trail kisses down Liam’s jaw and neck, finally stopping as he reach his collarbones, sucking on the skin harshly to make sure he’ll leave a mark. His tongue swipes out to soothe the forming bruise and when he hear Liam moan louder, he can’t help but to do it again, just to hear the noise that just left his friend’s mouth.

They’ve both had a bit too much to drink, making their movements slow and uncoordinated, which is why it’s taking so long for Liam to get the door open. But when he finally does, it swing open and hit the wall with a bang as they both stumble inside, lips connected messily with each other’s.

It’s Zayn who kick the door shut again and then proceed to press Liam up against it with such force that the whole wall shake. But he doesn’t give it any more thoughts as Liam grabs the back of his neck and pull him in closer until their lips collide again. The kiss is messy, tongues wrestling with each other as they fight for dominance, a battle neither of them win.

"Shit." Liam breathes as he breaks away from Zayn’s lips and throw his head back against the door, his chest heaving up and down.

"Shh." Zayn gulps loudly. “We gotta be quiet." His hands are shaking as he slowly unbutton the shirt Liam was wearing, revealing more skin with each button that is undone. He can’t help himself as he leans forward and press a kiss right over Liam’s heart as he continue to get the rest of the shirt unbuttoned. Trailing his hands up over Liam’s defined abs and chest, he pause when he reach his shoulders and then slowly push the shirt off of him before letting it fall to the floor.

Liam is staring at him through cloudy eyes, his thoughts completely occupied by the boy in front of him and the way he was biting down on his bottom lip. Not being able to take it any longer, his hands shoot out to the hem of the older boy’s shirt and he quickly pull it over his head and drops it on the floor.

"I want you." He whisper and just like that he’s pressed up against the door again with Zayn’s hands fumbling with his zipper. It takes a while, but Liam doesn’t mind at all because all the while they’re kissing and he can’t help but think it’s the best feeling in the world kissing Zayn. He feels safe for some reason. Then his pants drop to the floor, quickly followed by his boxers and suddenly he’s completely exposed in front of his best friend. And though this isn’t something new, he still feels insecure as Zayn’s eyes observe his naked body. He takes a deep breath and reach his hands out for Zayn’s pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them before he drops to his knees and pulls them down, watching as his friend steps out of them and kick them away with his foot.

"Liam.." Zayn breathes out. “I want you too."

Liam licks his lips before he leans forward slightly, resting one hand on the back of Zayn’s thigh as the other one grasp the base of Zayn’s cock. Then he leans forwards more and let the tip of his tongue slip out and lapse up the pre-cum from the head of Zayn’s cock. He moans at the taste and then continue to lick down the vein before going back up and slowly taking all of Zayn in his mouth, inch by inch.

Zayn moans loudly and grasp Liam’s hair tightly with his fists, but holds his hands still and lets his friend work at his own pace. It’s slow and it’s painful but he knows it’ll be worth it in the end when he’s coming inside of Liam. He lets out another moan and then the warmth of Liam’s mouth is gone, just like that. His eyes snap open and suddenly he’s staring straight into his best friend’s wide eyes. Almost hesitantly, he leans forward and connect their lips again, pushing Liam up against the door once again. Much more carefully this time though.

"You have no idea how bad I want you right now." He whisper into Liam’s ear.

"If it’s nearly as bad as I want you, then I think I have an idea." Liam replies with before he wraps his arms around Zayn’s neck and look him straight in the eyes. It’s like they’re communicating without words being used as Zayn grabs a hold of the back of Liam’s thighs and lift him up so his friend can wrap his legs around Zayn’s waist. Zayn kisses Liam softly as he press against his entrance with his hard cock, the younger of them letting out a whining sound, voice strained with pleasure. He takes it slow, pushing himself inside inch by inch and stilling when all of him is inside of Liam. They’re breathing heavily, hair slicked to their foreheads with sweat, eyes open wide and connected.

"M-move." Liam’s voice waver as he whisper it against Zayn’s lips, his fingernails digging into his friend’s shoulder who’s now slowly rocking in and out of him. With each thrust, he’s pushed harder into the door and the more intense it gets, the louder they get. “Harder, Zayn." He moans and throw his head back in pleasure as Zayn’s cock brush over his prostate.

"Fuck." Zayn moans into Liam’s shoulder as he thrusts faster and harder into his friend, creating a loud banging on the door with every thrust.

“Oh god, harder Zayn, fuck." Liam lets go of Zayn’s shoulders and try to grip onto the door frames instead as Zayn thrust into him harder, harder and _harder_. Zayn picks up his pace and presses Liam up against the door so hard that for a second he thinks it might break. But it doesn’t, and he keeps going.

The noises his friend is making is enough to drive him near crazy and he tries to memorize them the best he can so he can remember them when he won’t have Liam anymore. His eyes are open wide now as he studies Liam, memorizing every twitch of his lips and wrinkle of his nose. The way his eyes are squeezed shut and his lips are slightly parted, it's almost fascinating to Zayn. When did his friend become so beautiful?

“Zayn." The whisper of his name brings him out of his thoughts, thoughts he shouldn’t be having in the first place, but for now he blames it on the alcohol. He leans forward and capture Liam’s lips with his own. They looked too tempting for him to not to. He couldn’t help himself. He tugs at Liam’s bottom lip, his thrusts getting sloppier as he feels that familiar burn in the pit of his stomach.

"I’m so close Liam." He almost find it hard to breath. He can’t understand his sudden change in feelings. Him and Liam have been doing this for a long time, so how come he’s suddenly feeling so different this time?

"Me too Zayn, fuck, me too." Liam replies almost instantly and his hands are back on Zayn’s shoulders again, clawing and leaving marks as he gets closer to the edge.

"I love you." Zayn blurts out suddenly and just like that Liam throws his head back in pleasure as he comes all over his stomach, leaving them sticky with sweat and cum between their connected bodies. He clenches around Zayn and sends him over the edge too, shooting his load into Liam. It takes them a good five minutes before they feel like they can breathe somewhat properly again, but they don’t move an inch, both feeling safe and secure and connected to each other.

"I love you too, Zayn." Liam whispers and they both know that everything will be alright somehow. Because they've got each other and that’s all they need. For now..


End file.
